The Past and The Future
by ElCullen
Summary: Bella Swan is five years old. On their way back from a trip her parents die in a plane crash. There are two survivors; Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale. This is their story! Rosalie slightly OOC. Normal pairings. Vampires are vampires. R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, songs etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of each author. The author of this fan fiction is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, only for entertaining purposes. This story is rated T.**

**AN:**** Well, this is my second fanfiction!!!! I sincerely hope that you'll enjoy reading it and that I'll enjoy writing it!!!! That's the purpose, right??? Just for your information, this will be an Edward/Bella story, but Rosalie Hale will also have a big part in this story to play!! Also, the Cullens except Rosalie will be late in this story so don't tell me I didn't warn you!!!!!!! **

Prologue

There are moments in life that are valued as treasures. The moments of true friendship, companionship, success but most of all love. Those moments that make you truly happy.

Well, I never had one of those moments. No one ever really appreciated or loved me. I always thought that it was the others fault but maybe after all it was mine. I couldn't think about that right now, I felt too broken to process anything in my head. Since the night I was brought in this life I had turned cold. Cold in body and cold in heart.

I don't think anything can change that anymore. So, I'm running. I'm running away as fast as I can. Maybe if I stay by myself, I'll figure out my life. I'll figure out who I am. No, wait that I already know!! I'll figure out who I want to be and then I'll try and become that person! Or at least, that's the plan! It's funny that I have a plan but still I feel like I don't have a clue what I'm doing.

_I'll tell you what you're doing! You're sitting in an airport for the past three hours looking around you like a loony!!!!!!! _A voice in my head mocked me

Two hours? Was it that long?

I looked towards the entrance doors. Two hours but he hadn't shown up looking for me. No one had shown up looking for me. Obviously, they still had no idea I was gone.

_What's wrong with you?? You should congratulate yourself that no one discovered your little plan!!!_The voice said again

_They were too busy!!!_ I thought bitterly

I sighed and got up. This was hopeless. I was hopeless. I was out of time.

I approached the desk the moment the girl turned her head from the computer. I could see the instant sock when she faced me. Yes, the human was speechless in front of my beauty. Usually, when that happened I felt very proud of myself. Today I couldn't care less…

"I would like a ticket with the next flight, please" I said politely to her

"Of course!! What is your destination?" she asked me still trying to drown the sock

"I don't know! Why don't you choose one for me?" I told her indifferently

"Choose… ME?" she asked stunned

"Yes, you!" I answered back "But please hurry up!! I want to leave this place as soon as possible!!!!" I continued and she rushed to do as I said

"Can I have you ID, please?" she asked me and I gave it to her

"Will anyone else be joining you?"

"No, I'm on my own" I told her and my heart sank at that truth. I was really on my own. Forever.

"Miss?? Miss Hale?" the girl asked me

"Yes?"

"Here you are" she said handing me back my ID

"Will you pay in cash on in credit card?"

"In cash" I answered sternly. No credit cards for me anymore.

"Very well" she said as I handed her the money

"Here is your ticket. Your flight leaves at exactly fifteen minutes." She handed me the ticket and I nodded I understood

"Thanks" was all I said and I turned around without looking back anymore….

**AN:**** Well that was it!!! Please be kind with me and tell me what you think!!! I can take criticism as long as it's not badly intended!!!!! Please please please REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. Unexpected

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, songs etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of ****the**** author. The author of this fan fiction is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, only for entertaining purposes. This story is rated T.**

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed and added this story in your alerts and favorites lists!!!! I'm really happy you liked it!!!!!!! Here is the first chapter, enjoy!!!**

Chapter 1 – Unexpected

I was sitting by the window. The seat next to me was empty.

_Better,_ I thought to myself. I wouldn't like a human bugging me right now. I was so hurt, so broken that I would probably snap at anyone who came close to me.

The "put your seatbelts on" sign was of and many humans had gone to sleep. I felt an uncomfortable sense in my throat for the past hour. It was weird because I had gone hunting very recently; I should last longer than this without being thirsty.

"But mommy I don't wanna go to sleep!!!" a loud voice exclaimed stubbornly from the direction of the bathroom.

"Shh, Bella!!! Be quiet! You're going to the bathroom and then you'll have some sleep!!!" a woman's voice answered

_She must be her mother,_ I thought desperately. I was the most beautiful creature on earth destined to stay like this for the rest of eternity, however I could not have what the mortal woman had; a baby.

If possible my heart sank even lower than before. Maybe that was the reason everything happened, maybe that was why Emmet…

_No Rosalie__!!! Don't do this!!! Don't think about him!!! You have to go on as if he never existed in your life!! As if you never existed in his… _

I sighed angrily. This was pointless and unnecessary. I had made my decision. I had canceled all my credit cards making sure that my ex-family wouldn't locate me. That is of course if they tried. As for my gifted sister, Alice, I knew very well how her gift worked. It wasn't difficult for me to change decisions easily so that I would confuse her.

_Maybe she doesn't even know you're gone… Maybe she won't care to look…._the familiar voice in my head told me and I sank deeper in my depression.

I heard footsteps approaching and I knew it was the little girl with her mother coming back from the bathroom. I looked up just in time to face a woman with brown hair and brown eyes passing by me. I didn't care for her though. I wanted to see her daughter. Probably that would make me feel even worst but I wanted to see her anyway. I wanted to see the only thing I ever wanted and the only thing I couldn't have; a baby girl.

Next thing I knew I was looking at two chocolate brown eyes that were looking right back at my golden ones. Time froze for just one moment and I felt so attuned to that kid that I almost fell of my seat.

"Bella?" her mother asked looking back

Bella… The little angel's name was Bella…

"Bella? What are you doing?" Her mother asked again

Little Bella ignored and approached me carefully. Was she afraid of me?

"Are you a princess?" she asked me innocently

"Oh my God! Bella what are you doing?" her mother said coming back to where we were. None of the two of us paid any attention.

"No, I'm not a princess" I whispered and then it hit me. That scent… Her scent… That was what had been troubling me since I entered the plane!! She was absolutely mouthwatering. I had never smelled anything like that before. She had to be mine! I had to have her blood!!!

But as I was ready to grab her, the rational side of me took over. This was a public place. I couldn't just kill someone without being seen!!!

_Oh, come on!!! You can kill them all and then take the pilot's place!!!_ My hunter's instincts were screaming to me

No!!! I just wanted the kid!! I would not kill everyone in this plane just to get her!! I would have to hold my instincts until we landed. I stopped breathing immediately; hopefully she wouldn't notice my eyes were pitch black.

"But you look like one!" she insisted

"Believe me little girl, I'm far from a princess!" I answered trying hard not to breathe in her scent. God, this was a real torture.

"I'm really sorry, miss!!!" her mother said grabbing the girl.

"Bella, apologize for disturbing the lady!" she continued and even from my thirsty haze I could tell she and the kid didn't have a good relationship.

"That's ok!" I told her "I like kids" I added with difficulty. Her scent was overwhelming.

Bella giggled

"Can I sit with you?" She asked happily. Oh, God!!! If she sat next to me, I wouldn't be able to resist her until we landed. This wasn't good…

"Isabella Marie Swan!!! I can't believe you just said this!!!!!!" her mother exclaimed

"Why not? Daddy's asleep!!!" she said innocently.

I was getting thirstier by the minute while her mother was getting angrier by the minute. I had to think something fast… If I let her mother take her away now, obviously she wouldn't let her on her own again- especially after we landed. On the other hand if I let her sit by me, it would be impossible for me to maintain myself… Think fast Rosalie…

"Bella!! Enough!!! You're coming back to our seats now!!!" her mother told her angrily

"No, I'm not!!!!" she answered loudly and then did the last thing I would have expected; she hugged me…

My throat burned furiously and I forgot every attempt to maintain myself. The moment I was ready to sink my teeth in her neck, there was a loud noise and then everything went black…

**AN:**** Here it is!!! I hope you all liked it!!! I did my best to describe Rosalie's thirst but since I haven't felt it myself it's not easy to tell if I managed!!!! Anyway, please leave me a review to tell me what you think and I'll give you the sneak peak of the next chapter!!!!**

**Take care,**

**El**


	3. The deep blue sea

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, songs etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of ****the**** author. The author of this fan fiction is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, only for entertaining purposes. This story is rated T.**

**Yes, yes it's me and I'm updating!!!! I'm really sorry for the delay!!! And I want to apologize because some of you thought I quit writing!!! That's not the case at all!!!! I'm really busy and I don't have a lot of time which means that I can't update very often, but that does NOT mean I will ever quit on any of my stories!!!! So don't get disappointed, I promise there will be updates!!!! I also want to thank everyone who reviewed and put this story in their alerts and favorites lists!!!! You guys are great!!!! Oh, the story is on Rosalie's POV until I tell you differently!!! Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 2 – The deep blue sea

The plane was crashing.

I always thought how it's funny that the really bad things in life happen within an instant while the good ones always take time and a lot of effort. All these people would die. Ha! The universe must really find it funny to mock me! A few minutes ago I was trying hard not to attack the girl on my arms because I would have to kill all those people; now they were going to die anyway…

My little victim was holding on to me with all the strength that her small hands could master. Her heart was drumming in her chest but still she didn't make a sound; she didn't cry…

I was impressed. The world was turning around us, people were screaming in the top of their lungs but all baby Bella did was hold on to me as if her life depended on it. And that was the case exactly. I had the strength to get her out of this and subconsciously, even with her simple mind, she knew that too.

Her scent was intoxicating. I couldn't leave her in here even if I wanted to. She was destined to die anyway, why couldn't I have her?

_Oh, but you__ will have her, Rosalie dear! You're the monster in this story after all!!!_ A harsh voice whispered to me.

I could deny it. But why do that?? I was the monster indeed!!!

I looked out the window. There was no land anywhere, just the endless ocean… The plane was reaching the sea rapidly. If I wanted to get us out of here then I needed to act fast! I held Bella tighter in my chest and crouched. The minute the plane hit the water I jumped through the wall next to me into the sea.

I swam fast with one hand away from the crashed plane into the ocean. After fifteen minutes of non stop swimming I felt Bella's little body shiver underneath me. She had been sleeping and her temperature was falling dramatically. I haven't thought of her being cold when I dragged her in the water. That was not included in the plan.

_Idiot, you don't even have a plan!!!! _Myself scolded me

No, I didn't have a plan and that was not good. Not at all good!

I stopped abruptly and looked around. There was nothing my vampire eyes could see. Nothing but the wild blue sea. I had to find land. I mean Bella could get sick and…

Wait, what was that??

Bella could get sick…

_And why should you care??? All you want is her blood, Rosalie!!!! __The land is a stupid excuse!!! Take her blood here and then let the sea take care of her body!!!! It doesn't matter you'll kill her anyway!!! _The harsh voice whispered again

Right! If I killed her now, no one would know. And I would have no problem getting rid of the body. I should kill her now. Her scent was driving me crazy. Still, I was hesitating…

_What are you waiting for, Rosalie?___The voice asked

She is a kid, I thought. Maybe I shouldn't…

_Oh, backing away now, aren't we? I knew you didn't have the guts to do it!!! I knew you were a coward!!!_

I am not a coward!!! I thought angrily.

I wasn't. I just… She was a little girl… Maybe if I could endure her scent, I could get her out of here and give her in an orphanage. They would know what to do with her and I wouldn't have to be near her… I wouldn't be tempted to drink human blood…

_Oh, yes you are a coward, Rosalie Hale!!!! Why do you think that you are in the middle of the ocean with a human child in your arms??? Let me tell you why!!! Because you run away!!! Because you were never good enough for your husband, for your family and you kept failing them!!! That's why they chose…._ The voice screamed in my head

"Shut up!!! Shut up!!!! I'm not a coward!!!! I deny taking this life away as much as I want to because I was rejected!!! It's not the kid's fault that I have issues with myself!!!!" I shouted into the empty ocean.

The voice stopped.

I sighed.

I could do this. I would do this! She was a baby. She could have been my baby if I were a human. I would not deny her a chance to live even if that put me in physical pain…

"Come on, Rosalie! Focus!!! Which is the closest country?" I asked myself

The flight was from Alaska to Spain. The plane had been flying for some time above the Atlantic Ocean before it crashed. It was probably nearing Europe, so if I swam fast maybe I could reach France or Portugal, I wasn't sure yet. The only certain thing was that Bella needed to get out of the water as soon as possible!!

She was still asleep which was good because she would probably be scared to death when she realized where we were. The bad thing was that she was shivering violently in my hands and her skin was almost as cold as mine. Maybe I should wake her up after all…

I started swimming as fast as I could. It wasn't easy. Bella was small but I couldn't move both of my hands because I had to hold her. Thankfully the weather was calm and the sea had no waves to make things more difficult.

My thirst was bad. I had never felt that kind of need in all my vampire years but right now I was not in a thirsty haze. I could think clearly even if her scent was so close to me. I would not harm the child. I would save her and find her a good home to live.

I owed that to myself, because I could never have kids and as much as it hurt thinking it I owed it to Esme as well. Esme. My mother who of all people understood what it meant being abused by the one you thought that loved you. My mother who knew what it felt not being able to have children. My mother who had lost her own child…

I would do this for the both of us.

Bella shivered again and her eyes opened finding mine.

"What happened?" she asked and her little hands grabbed the back of my neck.

"The plane crashed" I asked carefully. A hysterical child was not what I needed right now.

"Where are daddy and mommy?" she asked

"They went to heaven, little one" I answered sternly

"Ok! Can I visit them to heaven?" she asked me innocently

"No, angel. I don't think you can." I answered simply. It was better for her to know the truth.

"So, I'll never see them again?" she asked her voice breaking

"No"

"But what will happen to me? I'm little!" she said her eyes full of tears

I had no answer to that. I just kept swimming. It's been two hours till now and I was using vampire speed. We couldn't be far…

Bella shivered again.

"Are you cold?" I asked her

"Yes, I feel very drowsy" she answered and shivered again

"Bella, listen to me. You need to stay awake! Don't fall asleep again!" I told her

"Ok" she said her voice a faint whisper

"Come on, Bella! Stay with me!" I told her and as I looked up I saw something different than the constant blue of the sea. Land. I had done it.

"Look, little one! Land!! It's land!!!" I told her and she tried to turn her head but failed. Her eyes started closing.

"Come on, Bella!!! Don't do this! Not now!!" I pleaded with her. She kept her eyes open with a lot of effort.

We were close now. I was using all the strength I could master. If Emmet was here strength wouldn't be a problem… No!!! No, I could do this!!! Emmet was not here and I would not give up!!!! For once in my stupid life, I would not give up!!!!

Bella's eyes closed again.

"No, Bella! Open your eyes we're almost there!!! We're almost there!!!!" I shouted my feet hitting the sand of the beach

Her eyes opened again as I carried her out. She smiled. And time stopped, and her scent didn't matter because I was no longer there…

I was in a clearing in the Appalachians and I was looking at the same chocolate brown eyes and the exact same smile in the face of a bleeding man. It was that moment all these years ago that I knew that my life was his and it was this moment right here and now that I knew that I would never, ever leave this little angel on her own…

I smiled brightly to her. Her eyelids flattered close.

"Bella!!! Bella, don't sleep!!! Not yet!! You need treatment!!!" I told her anxiously

"I'm really tired" she said stumbling over the words "I don't think I can stay awake. But I trust you!!!" she said opening her eyes again

"You're after all a princess!!!" she told me happily and then fell into a deep slumber…

**AN:**** That's it!!! I tried to be realistic with my descriptions to give you the right picture!!! I hope I managed!!! Please leave me a review and you'll get the sneak peak of the next chapter!!!! **

**Take care,**

**El**


	4. Stay with me

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, songs etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of ****the**** author. The author of this fan fiction is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, only for entertaining purposes. This story is rated T.**

**Ok, I know you must all be really mad at me for neglecting my stories so much but I really had no other choice!! My life's been really crazy lately! Hopefully now that my exams are over things will get in a normal routine and I'll be able to write more!! Anyway, thanks a million for everyone's support on this story!!!! I appreciate it a lot!!! **

**Now, I know I promised a sneak peak to all of you but since I finished the chapter I thought it was best to just give it to you!! I'm really sorry I didn't answer any of the reviews this time, but it was difficult to find the time!!! Now as for the question almost everyone asked the answer is: no, THE CULLENS will not come in the story very soon. Bella's childhood and teenagehood years will be spent with Rosalie and other characters that you probably don't expect to see!! Don't worry I promise to make it interesting even without the Cullens!!! So no worries, I have a plan to where this story is going and I will finish it; I promise!!!!!**

**Enough with the bubbling!!! ****Here is the next chapter!!!**

Chapter 3 – Stay with me

Bella POV

The rhythmical sound of the clock was the only thing that could be heard in the room.

I opened my eyes slowly trying to get used to the light. I looked around curiously. How had I gotten here? And what exactly was this place?

A sudden movement to the other side of the room caught me out of guard.

"Bella?" a soft musical voice whispered my name and I saw her moving away from the shadows.

"Hi" I sat up and waved at her blushing. Her returning smile was radiant.

"Hi" she said and came to sit close to my legs

She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was long and fell in waves on her back and her face was perfect. Her body was tall and very strong. I didn't care what my mother said, she was definitely a princes.

She was looking at me piercingly with her golden eyes. Wow! Her eyes were golden!!! Not the rich yellow brown color but the true golden one!!! Yep, definitely a princess!!!!

"Um, where am I?" I asked blushing furiously

"We are in France." She answered eyeing me worriedly

"This is a hospital." She told me before I could ask her

"You were really sick so I brought you here" she finished hesitantly

"The plane…" I said

"I remember the plane crashing down and then everything went black…" I whispered uncertainly

"Hush, Bella. Lie down and we'll talk about it when you'll be fine" she told me

"I am fine!" I said stubbornly. I only felt a little woozy. I was fine.

"No you are not." She said in a matter of factly tone

"Are too!!!" I insisted

"Bella, sweetheart, the doctor said you need rest please lie down." She said caressing my hair and smiling fondly at me.

I could not resist her plea so I lied on my back and looked at her.

"I still wanna know what's happened!" I whined

"How about we make a deal, little bee?" she asked and I nodded

"I'll tell you what happened and you'll try and go back to sleep." She said calmly

"Ok!" I agreed yawning

She smiled.

"The plane did crash, Bella. I got us out of there as soon as I could. I swam hard and got you on shore, but you had hypothermia and…"

"What's ipodermia?" I asked curiously and she smiled

"It's hypothermia. It means you got really really cold and that you needed to be seen by a doctor. So I brought you in this hospital." She finished

"So when am I gonna get out of here?" I asked her

"Very soon, little bee! But until then you need to rest! You'll need all your strength!" she told me

"But my parents…" I whispered

"Your parents didn't make it, angel…" she said sadly

"So I'll never be able to see them again, will I?" I answered by eyes blinded with tears

"You will see them again one day, but there will be long time 'till then" she stroked my hair

I shut my eyes and tried hard to remember them when we were at the plain. My mother was scowling disappointed to me as always and my daddy was asleep.

_Daddy…_ I thought and a big sob escaped my mouth

"Please don't cry." my princess whispered

But I couldn't. I couldn't stop crying.

"Bella, please talk to me." She said talking me in her arms

"It's my daddy. I don't want to see him after a long time." I sobbed my head on her shoulder

"Bella, angel, don't cry. Your father is happy in heaven and he's watching you from there" she said stroking my back

"But I want him here with me" I insisted turning to look at her

"He is here with you, Bella. You just can't see him. But he is here; to look after you, to keep you safe." I looked at her disbelievingly

"He is with you, Bella!" she insisted

"Your father will always love you. I don't think he would be happy to see you like this!" she finished

At that my sobbing started to quiet down until it stopped. I pulled away from her embrace in order to be able to look at her better. She looked sad too… Daddy always said that we should always try to make people happy when they're sad… He always made me happy when I was sad…

"What's your name?" I asked sniffing

"My name?" she asked looking at me disbelievingly

"Yes" I said blushing

"You haven't told me your name" I insisted

The smile in her face was so unexpected and magnificent that kept my eyes frozen in her face.

"My name is Rosalie. Rosalie Hale." She answered

"Rosalie" I said testing the sound of the name

"It suits you!" I declared

The look of complete amazement and love in her eyes told me that she was no longer sad.

"Thank you" she answered simply and a hint of sadness passed through her eyes

"You look sad" I said before I could stop myself

"You loosing your parents reminded me of my own" she admitted

"Have you lost them too?" I asked her sadly

"Ahh, Bella…" she sighed depressed

"Yes. I lost my parents long time ago."

"Have you been alone since then?" I asked

She was looking down at her feet.

"Yes, angel. I've been alone ever since." She answered surprisingly calm

_No person deserves to be alone, Bells…._ Dad's voice whispered in my ear

"You have me now." I stated without thinking about it.

She looked up her eyes wide. Oh! She didn't know me… Maybe she didn't want me… Stupid Bella…

"If you want me" I whispered looking down on the verge of tears again

"Bella" Rosalie said softly

I didn't look up.

"Bella, won't you look at me?" she asked me

I looked up hesitantly and met the brightest smile in the world

"Of course I want you, my little baby bee!" she stated happily and took me in her embrace

I put my head on her shoulder and breathed in her scent. It was really nice.

"Go to sleep." She said

"Please, don't leave!" I told her

"I will never leave you, Bella! Now go to sleep." She whispered and I closed my eyes smiling.

**AN****: Sorry it was short! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and let me know if you liked it of hated it!!!! I'll update sooner this time!!!!**

**Take care,**

**El**


	5. Sad

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, songs etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of ****the**** author. The author of this fan fiction is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, only for entertaining purposes.**** Copyright 2009 by ****ElCullen****. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my expressed written authorization.**** This story is rated T.**

Chapter 4 – Sad

**RPOV**

It had been a month. A month since Bella told me she didn't want me to leave her. Currently, we were living in a big house in South France. It was indeed very fortunate that a few years ago Alice and I had visited Las Vegas. If we hadn't I would not have been able to offer Bella all the things she deserved.

Still, the weather was not very helpful.

Too much sun.

However, Bella liked it and that made me happy although I had to be extra careful every time she wanted to play outside; stepping in the sunlight while in her presence would have tremendously great impact on her since she had no idea what I truly was. And since I did not have Alice's gift to tell me when it would be sunny outside, I was spending the nights that Bella was sleeping watching endlessly the news for the weather.

I had to tell her. I already knew that. Still, I couldn't help but thinking that it was just… harsh. I just got her. Why should I have to let her go?

Oh, I would have to let her go. Vampires were not suitable families for adorable little girls like her. Once she knew what I was she would be so disgusted and frightened by me that I would have to give her away.

It was the right thing to do. She would be able to live a normal life; to have a real family. I could not offer her that. Still, every time I was close to telling her, the mere thought of loosing her left me shattered. So I kept stalling it thinking that she was too young; convincing myself that her childish brain could not stand the weight of the truth.

Bella, however, was a very observant and curious child. She kept seeing things in me that adult humans were not smart enough to witness. Usually we spent a great amount of our day with her questioning me about everything.

Why were my eyes golden?

Why was I so cold?

Why did I never eat?

Why could she not hear my heart when I hugged her like she used to hear her daddy's?

Why didn't I have to work like her parents used to do?

The last question was the last one I could actually answer. I did not have to work because a few years ago I had gone to a big building that was called casino – what was a casino? She had asked right away - And I had earned a lot of money.

On the last trip I had with my family in Las Vegas and while the others decided to stay in for the night, Alice and I had agreed to go out. She felt adventurous, I felt bored so we went to the biggest casino of the city to have some "sister-bonding" time.

I didn't think much of it when Alice led me confidently to the black jack table. Her gift made it impossible for us to lose and in a few hours we had lost an amount of money in order to not raise suspicions but we had gained the triple nonetheless.

Surprisingly, I hadn't spent the money shopping clothes as Alice did with her share.

I had the sudden urge to keep them. I didn't know why. But following that same urge I deposited them in a new account with a fake name that nor my family or my husband knew about.

I figured out their usefulness a few months later that I abandoned the family's mansion for ever.

Little had I known of the future awaiting me.

Never had I imagined that I would cross paths with an angel.

An angel that had changed my life in the most unbelievable ways.

Bella was a little squirt full of energy. She started and ended my day with sweet, sloppy kisses.

Surprisingly, I had found myself unable to resist her childish charms.

She would just smile and bat her eyelashes and I would just fall hard for it.

She wanted to watch The Lion King for the twentieth time in DVD?

She liked waffles better than pancakes?

She wanted a red bicycle like the one she had seen in a mall back in America and her father promised to buy for her?

How could I ever deny her anything? She deserved it! Hell, she deserved everything that I could give her!!!

Yet, a sting in the back of my head reminded me that she also deserved all the things I could not give to her.

A home.

A family.

A chance to live like a normal child.

She deserved to know the truth about what I was.

Like I said, I was doomed.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella, dinner's ready!" I heard my princess calling from downstairs

I giggled silently. I still couldn't understand how a princess could cook! Because Rosalie was definitely a princess. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen not just in appearance but in general.

She was perfect. Her voice was like bells in the wind, her smell was so glorious that I couldn't stay away from her and her eyes were always so full of love and kindness.

I walked down the stairs carefully. I tripped and fell down a lot especially when I lived in my old house with my parents. Here, with Rosalie I still tripped but she was always close enough to catch me. It was funny, how her hands always steadied me when I stumbled but I didn't think much of it.

She had probably figured that I was clumsy. It used to irritate my mother very much, but Rosalie didn't seem to mind.

Actually, she found it very funny.

When my mother lived I wished I had a mom just like Rosalie.

When I met her I knew I wanted Rosalie to be my mommy.

I just didn't know if she wanted it too. Perhaps she didn't want me as a daughter. Perhaps she wanted to get married and have a real daughter that would be as beautiful as she was. But what would happen to me?

Rosalie had promised not to leave me but I was alright now. I was not hurt by the accident anymore.

"Rosalie?" I yelled reaching the end of the staircase

"In here!" I heard her calling from the kitchen

We spent a lot of our time in the kitchen. Rosalie said it was just the two of us, so it was silly to eat to the huge table of our dining room. I wondered if she would eat with me tonight. Usually she wasn't hungry or she had eaten something while she cooked for me.

Still, I was worried about her.

She looked sad. Well, not always. She was always smiling when we were playing games or when we were watching movies. She always hugged me gently and read to me before I went to sleep but it was there.

When she thought I wasn't looking, her eyes were turning darker and she seemed to be lost in thought.

It scared me. Why was she sad?

Was it something I had done?

Did I make her feel bad?

Did she not want me?

Would she leave me?

The last thought was filling me with dread. I loved Rosalie. I wanted her to be my mommy.

She couldn't leave me, could she?

I walked into the kitchen silently.

"Hey, little bee!!" my princess sang out to me smiling

Rosalie's smile turned into a frown when she saw my expression.

"Bella?" she asked coming to me and lowered down to my level

"What's wrong?" she asked worried

"Nothing" I said looking at my feet. I felt stupid. I couldn't ask her if she would leave me. Especially if I was the reason she was so sad.

"Bella!" she insisted putting her hand under my chin and forcing me to look at her beautiful golden eyes

My eyes filled with tears and I hugged her fiercely

"Sweetheart, what is it?" she asked panicked

"You're going to leave me." I wailed, the sobs making my body tremble.

"Bella!!! How on earth did you think that?" she asked scooping me up in her arms and carrying me to the living room.

"Cause I'm making you sad!" I answered chocking with my tears

"That's not true!" she said sitting in the couch and holding me gently in her arms

"Yes, it is!! You are sad!! I can see it!" my voice came out muffled from pressing my head on her shoulder

I felt her arms tightening around me.

"Bella, baby, look at me." she whispered calmly

I raised my tearful gaze on her.

Her eyes were filled with pain.

Without thinking I reached out to cup her cheek. She leaned her towards my touch.

"Sweetheart, please stop crying." She begged

I tried to hold back my sobs hiccupping a few times. When I calmed down enough she reached out and whipped the tears from my face.

"Now, Bella, please listen to me" my princess asked me looking deeply in my eyes.

I leaned forth to breathe in her glorious scent. Roses. I nodded.

"It is true that I am sad but never, not one moment you must think that you are responsible for that!" she said fiercely

"Then what is wrong?" I asked my voice breaking

She looked at me guiltily and she sighed.

"My little Bella, there is something I haven't told you about me. Something you must learn even if I don't want to burden your innocent soul with it. A secret."

**AN:**** Ok, I know that probably half of you if not all are not talking to me. I guess you have good reason! I know I haven't updated like forever but real life is really hectic right now! That of course is not an excuse but I really struggled to find the time to write this rather small chapter. So please even if you hate me right now, please show me that you appreciated my effort and leave a review even if it is to tell me it sucked!!!! **

**Anyway, there is a STATUS NOTE in my profile just in case you wondered if you have to send out a search partie for me!!! Ha ha ha!!! I promise to not let you wait that long ever again!!**

**Please review!!**

**Take care,**

**El**


	6. Vampire

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, songs etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this fan fiction is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, only for entertaining purposes. Copyright 20****10**** by ElCullen. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my expressed written authorization. ****This story is rated T.**

Chapter 5 – Vampire

**RPOV**

The sound of the clock ticking mocked me.

Bella was looking in my eyes expectantly. The time that I dreaded so much, for so long, had finally arrived. I had to tell her. I just had to. But looking at those brown eyes I couldn't find the strength to speak.

I felt cheated. At the most desperate time of my existence, I had come to meet with an angel. She had shed a light so strong in the darker corners of my world that I knew for a fact that if I ever lost her, I would be blinded. Now, I had to give her up. My most selfish part screamed to me that she would be better with me than with anyone else. Yet, I could not find the strength to do that to her. It was a terrible waste to deprive her the normality of a life close to mortals.

I had to let her go. But first I needed to be honest with her. I knew she cared for me and that was why I would never let her go without an explanation. If I did not make her understand why I was doing this then she would always look back in her past and wonder what she did wrong. I would never allow that. I only wanted her to be happy and she had to understand that that could not be close to someone like me.

I looked at her and took a deep breath. Her smell was intoxicating as always but I was in perfect control. I loved her too much.

One more reason why she couldn't stay here. It was too risky. Her scent felt way too intoxicating than anything else I had ever smell. I was in control and I would never harm willingly but what would happen if she got injured. Who would take care of her? Would I be able to restrain myself?

Yes, I probably would but why should I put her life in a risk anyway?

I was lost in thought when I felt a little hand cupping my cheek.

"Rosie?" my angel asked

"Yes, my little bee?"

"I can hold a secret" she said with all of her childish innocence

I looked at her sadly

"I know that, Bella bee. I just wished you didn't have to know this!" I whispered

"I want to know everything about you!" she said a stubborn expression on her face

In the time that Bella and I spend together, I had come to understand that stubbornness was a second nature to her. When she wanted something she kept insisting until she got it, and although I didn't exactly applauded that tendency I was happy that she did not quit that easily. It indicated strength of character.

"I wish you really didn't mean that, Bella" I sighed sadly

"I do, I do!" she shouted

I sighed and sat her next to me.

She crossed her arms on her chest and pouted.

I laughed

"Ah, Bella, what will I ever do with you?" I asked her stroking her hair

Even at the age of five she was beautiful. She had the most captivating chocolate brown eyes, a button nose and long brown hair that curled on the edges. I was certain that when she grew up she would be the most breathtaking creature that ever walked the earth.

She would even put my flawless beauty into shame.

I couldn't have cared less…

"Tell me your secret?" she asked deviously and her demand snapped me out of my reverie

I nodded and she smiled happily

"Bella, how much do you know about vampires?" I asked and held my breath

She looked at me and scrunched up her nose in concentration

"I'm not sure" she finally answered puffing her cheeks and blowing the air out

"Will you please try and think harder if you have ever heard anything" I blurted out and then cursed myself for asking. Here I was asking from a five year old to tell me what she knew about vampires!

She surprised me once more.

"They are scary" she told me and I felt my heart sinking

I didn't answer her. I couldn't even if I wanted to.

"There was a weekend that my daddy went fishing in the lake and I spent it with my mother. A friend of her came over and she brought her son with her. He told me everything about vampires, even Dracula!" she exclaimed happy that she knew the answer to my question

I felt my insides boil with anger. Clearly Bella's mother was incapable of actually raising a child.

_And you are, Rosalie?_ I heard a voice asking in my head

I ignored it.

"How old were you?" I asked trying to control my anger. It wouldn't help if my eyes turned black right now.

"Four" she answered showing me four fingers

"And how old was the other kid?" I asked again

"Ten" she answered showing me all of her fingers

Another excellent mother.

"What exactly did he tell you?" I asked quietly

"That vampires drink blood and that they are like zombies." She said and before I could answer she continued

"I was really scared! I had nightmares for months and when daddy came home, he was so mad that he and my mother fought." She whispered

"For a very good reason!" I hissed angrily

Her eyes were filled with tears in an instant and I felt like the worst lowlife in the universe.

"Bella bee, please don't cry" I whispered stroking the tears from her cheeks

"I'm not" she said quickly

"Yes, you are. I can see you." I told her and she cried harder

"Bella…" I sighed and lifted her in my embrace

"Why are you crying?" I asked

"Because daddy was angry because of me and now you are angry too" she whispered

"Oh, Bella" I said hugging her closer.

She really was perceptive. She had picked on the bad climate that clearly existed between her parents and she had somehow managed to blame herself for it. But how exactly do you explain to a five year old that it was not her fault that her parents had problems in their marriage without blaming her mother for her insufficiency?

"Bella, I'm not mad at you. Please, will you stop crying?" I asked gently hugging her closer

She sniffed and then looked at me

"Bella, it was not your fault that your parents fought. Sometimes grown ups have problems; Problems that little children don't understand. I'm sure your mother and your father loved each other very much." I told her convincingly

She gave me a watery smile

"And I am not angry at you! I doubt there is anything you can to do to ager me!" I continued smiling

Her smile grew and she hugged me fiercely

"Promise you'll never leave me!" I heard her muffled voice asking me

"Oh, Bella…" I sighed and hugged her back

"You don't want me?" she asked looking at me with her huge doe-like eyes

For the love of all that's holly, I could not resist her plea. My firm to decision to let her go shattered in the living room's floor. Of course I would not let her go! Not if she didn't want me to…

"I want you!" I told her firmly "More than anything I ever wanted in my life! But it will be only your choice to stay after I explain something to you for me!" I continued

"Ok" she said

I took a deep breath. This was it. She would have to know now.

"Bella, I'm a vampire" I whispered

**AN:**** I'm really sorry for leaving it there. This was going to come out as one chapter originally but due to the lack of time I keep experiencing lately, I can only give you that… Sorry, guys! I don't like giving excuses but right now I work and study about 12-15 hours a day and I start exams in a week, so things are getting tough around here!**

**Hopefully, I'll have the chance to give you the rest over the weekend but I can't make excuses! Patience though, because summer is coming and you'll be getting a lot of updates!**

**Please review!**

**Take care,**

**El **


End file.
